My first Hannah Montana Story
by Jessica01
Summary: Just a story I came up with. Hope you like it! Contains OCs. All my stories contain OCs. One is a younger sister to Miley and Jackson. The others are a bully at her school, and one of her teachers. They’re only mentioned by name, though. Then there’s the
1. Chapter 1

**My first Hannah Montana Story**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "**Hannah Montana**". I do not own any songs I list, or _Uncle John's Fast-Acting, Long-Lasting Bathroom Reader_, pg. 83,or Kool-aid.

**Summary:** Just a story I came up with. Hope you like it! **Contains OCs**.All my stories contain OCs. One is a younger sister to Miley and Jackson. The others are a bully at her school, and one of her teachers. They're only mentioned by name, though. Then there's the real estate agent.

Robby Stewart was in the kitchen of his Malibu home, making breakfast for his children. His youngest, Kalissa, called Kyle or Lisa by her family, walked in, headed for the back door, which opened right onto the beach. She was wearing her red swimsuit with the yellow flowers and sandals.

"Going for a walk, Kyle?" Robby asked his nine-year-old.

"Yes, sir. If I'm not back by the time Miley and Jackson are up, send Jackson to find me. I guarantee you he'll find me faster if you tell him not to come back unless I'm with him."

Robby laughed. "The boy's growing. He needs food. And so do you."

"I'm really not hungry now."

"Too much candy?"

"No, sir. I remember what the dentist said." Kyle sighed.

"As long as I don't have to constantly remind you." Mr. Stewart said. Kalissa jumped out onto the beach. She had closed the door. She started running toward the water.

Mr. Stewart watched her until she was out of sight.

"Gotta keep a good eye on that one." he told himself. She was just like her mother. Jackson sometimes said it was because she had been born just as their mother died. Robby looked at the pictures of the family he had put on the counter. One was of them- he and his wife. The next, of the family after Miley was born. The next, the family after Jackson's birth. The next one was the hardest to look at, but he still kept it. It was after Kalissa's birth. Miley was five, Jackson was three, and he held ten-day-old Kalissa. He needed to update the pictures of the family. Sure, he had pictures of the kids from birth to the present, but none of them with the whole immediate family, except for the pictures on the counter, which had all been taken professionally. His wife had insisted on it, and after her death, except for the one picture, he didn't have the heart to continue. He finished the pancakes and put them in the microwave so that they would stay warm. He didn't know when his other two kids would be up. He sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. Soon, to his surprise, Miley came in.

"Hey, Dad. Kyle taking a walk on the beach?"

"Yep. She left about an hour ago, and took off running toward the surf like Sheldon Jackson was after her." Sheldon Jackson was a bully at Kyle's school. She often came home beat up. Jackson wanted to teach her how to fight back, but Robby wouldn't let him. He didn't want Kalissa Ann to be a kid who goes looking for fights.

"Good thing it's Saturday." Miley said.

"Good thing Jackson's apparently keeping his word." Robby said. "Pancakes are in the microwave to keep them warm." Miley got a glass, plate, and silverware. She put them on the table, but took the glass and plate back up. She went to the microwave and got out two pancakes. She put the plate with rest of the pancakes back in. She got the syrup and poured some on her pancakes, then took them back to the table. She went and poured herself some milk and sat down at the table. She blessed her food and started eating. She was finished before Jackson came in. She was putting her plate and glass in the sink when he did.

"Morning, son. Pancakes are in the microwave. Save some for Kyle. Come to think of it, I'm sending you out to look for her. No breakfast until she comes home."

Kalissa came in just then.

"Don't worry, Dad. I made it to one end to the next in good time." Mylie sat down on the couch next to her father.

"Alright, Jackson, you can eat." Jackson got his pancakes and milk and sat at the table. Kyle handed him the syrup and some silver ware.

"Don't syrup-log your pancakes this morning." she told him.

"Look who's talking. Little Miss Cavity." Jackson shot back.

"I brush my teeth for two minutes every day. When's the last time you used your toothbrush? Do you even remember what it's for?" Kyle asked.

"Ya'll don't start fighting, now." Robby told them.

"How do you know it's for two minutes?" Jackson asked, referring to the fact that Kyle sometimes has trouble telling time.

"Jackson Robert Stewart." Robby started.

"Sorry, Dad." Jackson said.

"In more ways than one." Kyle muttered.

"Kalissa Ann Stewart."

"Sorry, Jackson."

"That's better."

"Why do those two always have to fight?" Miley asked.

"I don't know, Miley. I just don't know."

"What are everyone's plans for the day?" Miley asked. Kyle got her breakfast, silverware, and milk and sat down at the table. She said the blessing and started eating.

"Sit out in the sun until I get sick, reading, take a cold bath, and then do it all over again." Kyle said.

"How many times do I have to tell you that isn't healthy?" Robby asked.

"We have got to get Kyle a hobby." he told Miley.

"I have hobbies. Reading, writing, singing karaoke, watching T.V., sunning until I get sick, and walking on the beach."

"Not what I call worthy hobbies, except the singing." Miley said.

"The point is, I have hobbies."

"Not very good ones, though." Jackson said.

"Singing's a good hobby." Robby defended.

"Especially since she does have a disc of Miley's songs."

"Thank goodness for CDG's, though." Kyle said.

"Otherwise, how would I know the words?"

"I enunciate. Besides, we have the originals in this very house." Miley was on the defensive.

"You can enunciate all you want, I still can't tell all the words."

"You could still read the lyrics Dad writes."

"I have to agree with Ms. Christine. Dad's handwriting is atrocious."

"When did Ms. Christine insult my handwriting?" Robby asked.

"The last time you sent her a note. I told you that."

"Oh. I remember now." The piano started playing Beethoven's second Sympathy.

"Good job, Lydia." Robby said to the white mouse in there.

"Dinner theatre." Kyle said. She laughed as she swallowed the last of her pancakes. She finished her milk and took her dishes to the sink.

"Don't forget to put your dishes in the sink, Jackson." Robby said. Jackson paused and looked up from his plate where he was licking up the last of the syrup. His face was covered in it.

"Jackson." Robby laughed. So did Miley. Kyle went to the sink with a paper towel. She wet it, wrung it out, and gave it to Jackson.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" he asked.

"Jackson, I know you aren't a straight "A" student, but even you should know to clean your face before you get everything sticky." Kyle told her older brother. Jackson smiled and wiped his face clean.

"Thanks, Lisa."

"I didn't want to give you a chance to get everything sticky."

Jackson took his plate and glass to the sink and slipped them in. Kyle went back to her room and came back in with _Uncle John's Fast-Acting, Long-Lasting Bathroom Reader._

(I call it the _FALL Bathroom Reader.)_

"Won't you need a towel?" Jackson asked.

"Yes." Kyle went back to get herself a towel. She came back after four minutes- they heard her battery-powered toothbrush for two minutes, so she had brushed her teeth- and headed straight for the door.

"Suntan lotion?" Robby asked.

"Put it on in the bathroom."

"Okay."

"Take a water bottle." Miley said. Kyle dropped the towel at the door and went back and got her water bottle. She put the book under her arm as she poured the Kool-aid into it. When it was full, she put the pitcher back in the refrigerator, and put the cap on her water bottle. She picked up the towel and put it under her other arm. She opened the door, went out and closed the door. She jumped off the deck railing and ran onto the beach. She put her book and water bottle down and spread her towel out right in the sun.

She sat down on it. Inside, Robby realized that she probably forgot to put suntan lotion on her back.

"Jackson, go get the suntan lotion and run out and put some on Kyle's back. I know she forgot it."

"Yes, sir." Jackson went to the bathroom and got the suntan lotion out from under the sink. He ran out, jumped off the railing, (he was the one who had taught Kyle to do that)

and ran up behind her. He opened the cap and squirted some into his palm.

"Dad told me to put some suntan lotion on your back." he told his little sister as he started rubbing it on her back. He had automatically recognized her back with the big scar, from when she was seven and they got into a car accident. They were late for school and their father had been driving too fast. They had all landed in the hospital. Kyle had ended up with a big cut on her back. Jackson had ended up with a cut on his foot. Miley had ended up with a cut on her forehead that she covered with make-up. Their father had ended up the least injured, with a cut on his hairline.

"Dad told me to put some on your back, in case you forgot it."

"How about the back of my ears?" He put some on the backs of her ears, finished rubbing the lotion in and went back in.

"Thanks!" Kyle called after him.

"No problem!" Jackson turned around and waved. Too bad he didn't have eyes in the back of his head. He tripped over his own feet and fell. Kyle had turned back around and started reading again. She was reading about Brand Names, pg. 83.

She figured she would be out for a while. She had eaten breakfast. Inside, Robby thought of Kyle's hairline. Did she usually put suntan lotion on it? He got off the couch and went down to the beach. He found her and went up to her. His shadow fell over her. She looked up and asked, "Am I in trouble? I haven't done anything."

"I know. Did you put suntan lotion on your hairline?"

"Yes, sir, I also put it on my part."

"That's what I was thinking of. Not hairline." He went back inside.

"Oh, Dad. Grandma called." Miley said.

"She isn't coming to visit, is she?"

"Yes. She's at the airport now."

"Did she say anything about needing a ride? Why she was coming? I mean, you kids don't have anything she wouldn't want to miss like Jackson making the volleyball finals."

"She didn't really say why she was coming, but she did say that she couldn't get a ride."

"Great. She wants me to pick her up and that was just her not-so-subtle way of saying so."

"Don't worry about the house. I'll keep Jackson from burning it down."

"Thanks honey. Kyle is still sunning, but she should be in before I get back. I dread to think of what would happen if she isn't. Tell Jackson to act like the perfect son who studies and does everything his father tells him. Same goes for Kyle." Robby grabbed his keys and left. He drove to the airport, parked, went in, and looked for his mother. He found her at the luggage claim.

"Mama! How you doing?" He held his arms out for a hug.

"It's about time you got here. My suitcase has already gone around three times!"

"I was out talking to Kyle when you called. I came as soon as I got the message."

He grabbed her suitcase and pulled it off the carousel. He carried it to the car. She followed him. When they got into the car, he backed out and started to drive home.

"So, is there any special reason you came out? Miley's birthday isn't until October, Jackson's birthday isn't until November, and Kalissa's isn't until December."

"Do I always have to have a special reason to visit my baby boy?"

"You usually do."

"What would you say if I were to move out here?"

"That would be good for the kids. Miley needs some more female influence."

"That's all? What about Kalissa Ann?"

"Mom, she doesn't like being called by her full name. I only do that to get her attention and when she's in trouble."

"Speaking of trouble, has she been in any since the last time I visited? Is she still falling asleep in class?"

The last time Grandma Stewart had visited, Kyle had been having nightmares about the wreck. She always did as they got closer to the anniversary. She stayed up as late as she could to avoid them.

"Relax, Mama. She only has nightmares about the wreck the closer we get to the anniversary."

"So she isn't falling asleep in class, then?"

"No, ma'am."

"Do you mind taking me to the real estate office of," she got out a piece of paper, "Lucy Baxter, tomorrow, at nine?"

"Of course I will, Mama."

"Have you had any professional pictures of the family?"

"Mamma, you know that ever since Anne died, I haven't had the heart to have that done, except for that one picture when Kyle was ten days old."

"Well, I assume you have had professional pictures made of the children?"

"Every year on School Picture Day."

"Yes, you always make them dress up so nicely."

"Well, they know that I'll send you a copy, so they want you to know that they can clean up real nice." Robby had sent his mother candid pictures of the children.

**Back at home...** Kyle walked in, Carrying her towel, book, and water bottle.

"Lisa, Dad went to pick Grandma up at the airport, and he said for you and Jackson to..." Miley started, but Kyle cut her off.

"Act like a good girl who studies and does what her father tells her."

"Exactly. Now, could you help me straighten up around here?"

"Shouldn't I get dressed first?"

"Yes. Go change."

"Where's Jackson?"

"I'm not sure, but you need to dress nicely. It IS Grandma, after all."

"Why do we need to impress family? Dad always sends her candid pictures of us at our worse."


	2. Chapter 2

**Grandma's arrival**

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter. I also don't own Winnie-the-Pooh™, or Panama Jack's Green Ice™

Kyle came out of her room wearing red shorts and a blue T-shirt.

"Barefoot? You know Grandma always says 'Bare feet is what caused the bubonic plague'."

"Fleas caused the plague."

"She doesn't like for us to go bare foot."

"I'm going bare foot."

"Dad will just tell you to put on some shoes, Kalissa Ann."

Kyle went to get her sandals. When she came back, she showed Miley.

"Much better." Kyle went into the kitchen and started washing the dishes in the sink.

"That water had better be hot." Miley called.

"It can't be so hot it burns me." Kyle reminded her.

"True. I wonder how Dad and Grandma are getting along?" They soon found out. Robby and his mother came in, Robby carrying her suitcase to the guest room, Grandma lecturing him.

"...And another thing. Didn't that accident teach you to drive more safely? Hello, dears. It's so nice to see you two again." She turned to her granddaughters briefly and smiled warmly.

"Hi, Grandma." they said.

"Where's Jackson?"

"We don't really know, Grandma. He may be in his room studying."

"Oh, he should get out. It's Saturday." She turned back to her son.

"And something else, you should be letting your children get outside and exercise."

"We chose to stay in today and get ready for your visit, Grandma." Kyle lied, drying the dishes and putting them up.

"Then you should be MAKING them get out and exercise." They disappeared into the guest room.

"It's a good thing I put some clean sheets on that bed." Miley said.

"So, should we be out looking for Jackson?"

They heard someone walking up the hall, making farting noises under their armpit.

"Hi, Jackson." Kyle called.

"How'd you know it was me?" Jackson asked, coming in.

"When'd Grandma get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago. She called earlier and said that she couldn't find a ride. As for how we knew it was you coming up the hall, you're the only person we know who does that while walking. True, Kyle used to try that, but she wasn't as good as you are. And she's right here in the kitchen with me."

"And while Grandma's here, you're to be a son who studies and does what his father tells him." Kyle added.

"A brown noser?"

"No. Just a well- behaved son."

"Why do we have to impress family?"

"I asked the same thing." Kyle said.

"Well, why do we have to do it?"

"I didn't get an answer, either. I mean, Dad sends her candid pictures of us at our worse."

"Even of us in our pajamas."

"I know. Remember when she called and said that I looked 'adorable' in those Winnie-the-Pooh™ pajamas she sent me for Christmas and she was glad I was using them?"

"Yeah. What happened to them again?" Miley asked.

"I out grew 'em."

"Oh, that's right."

"I do that, sometimes." Jackson laughed.

"You better be growing."

"Well, Grandma's probably unpacking and lecturing Dad at the same time." Miley pointed out. They heard the closet doors opening in the guest room and their grandmother's voice saying "...and I hope you don't let your children run around barefoot. You know, bare feet caused the bubonic plague."

They heard Robby saying "Fleas and bad hygiene caused the plague. And they had to go barefoot then. There were no shoes."

"Don't sass me, Robert Ray Stewart."

"It's true, Mama."

"And what is this I hear about you owning a white mouse that lives in and plays your piano? Kalissa wrote and told me about it."

"Really. Lydia got into our piano and can play it. I'll request something and let you listen. You don't mind mice."

"I hate having them in my house."

"Relax. Lydia is a _very _clean mouse. She eats very neatly. Sure, the kids and I have to clean the piano, but she's a wonderful pet."

"As long as she teaches the children responsibility. They need to learn responsibility."

"They have chores. Each one has to make their own bed, keep their room clean, help clean the kitchen and make dinner, finish their homework before going out, and Jackson does work at Rico's Snack Shack."

"I suppose that's enough for three children. But what about Kalissa? You aren't overloading her, are you?"

"Of course not, Mama. What kind of father would I be if I did that, with no regard to my little girl?"

"Well, you may turn into a slave driver without realizing it."

"Relax, Mama. I keep it in check. Miley and Jackson help out."

Jackson went back to his room, to start the façade of actually studying. Miley went back to her room, to start straightening it. Kyle finished putting the dishes up and went back out. She was feeling a lot better. She still had some Kool-aid in her water bottle. She grabbed the towel and book, and called "I'm back outside!" before leaving the deck. She half expected her father to come out and tell her to come back in.

He didn't. Instead, an hour later, he came out and stood over her.

"Kyle, You're getting burned. Your grandmother will never forgive me if I let you stay out here. Come on in now, young lady."

"Do I have to?" Kyle asked. Her father answered by picking her up and carrying her up to the house. He also made sure to get the towel, book, and water bottle. He put her in the bathroom.

"Take a bath. I'll bring you some more clothes. And make sure it's cold."

He left. Kyle stripped naked, got into the tub, and started running the water. She put the stopper in and just let it run for a bit. She turned it off as her father dropped some clothes onto the bathroom floor. He tossed the towel to the tub. Kyle soaked until she got wrinkled. Jackson knocked on the door, and then stuck his hand in.

"Dad told me to tell you to use this when you get out." He put a bottle of Panama Jack's Green Ice™ on the counter.

"Thanks." She called as Jackson closed the door. She got out slowly and let the water out. She dried off and used the Green Ice™ everywhere she had gotten burned. She got dressed and brought the towel out with her. She went and put it in the laundry room. She went to her room and lay down on her bed. She had forgotten her book. She went back and got it, and then went back and put it in her bookshelf. She made her bed and straightened her room. She heard her father tell her grandmother "They do their own laundry. I taught Jackson and Miley, and Miley taught Kyle."

"Robert Ray Stewart, I demand that you call your children by their names, not nicknames."

"Mama, I told you I only call Kyle 'Kalissa' when she's in trouble or I really need her attention."

"Well, what about in school?"

"The principal calls her Kalissa, but that's only when he calls me when she's in trouble, which hasn't happened lately." The accident happened a few days before Kyle's birthday.

Parent and adult child sat down on the couch.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you want to move to California? I mean, you always told Dad that one reason wasn't enough to make you move from my boyhood home."

"Well, you need a woman looking after you, and who better than your own mother? Besides, like you said, it would be good for the kids."

Kyle came out of her room, headed for the car port. She filled a bucket with sunflower seeds and, with the same cup she used to fill the bucket, she went out into the front yard and filled the birdfeeders there. Her father and grandmother watched her out the front window.

"Kyle is also responsible for keeping the bird feeders filled, and feeding the seagulls where they won't be a nuisance to anyone."

"What does she feed the gulls?"

"Stale crackers and bread."

"Where does she feed them?"

"Somewhere where they won't be a nuisance to anyone. I'm not sure where, but she finds a place."

"She reminds me so much of Anne."

"It seems like it was just two years ago she died, leaving me with three beautiful children to raise."

"It's been difficult for you, and that's why I'm looking for a house here in Malibu."

"You want to help raise Kyle."

"I'll try not to meddle too much, but I will if I have to."

Kyle came back in, after putting the bucket and cup back in with the birdseed. She went upstairs, after saying 'hi' and hugging her father and grandmother.

"Grandma's thinking of moving to California, Kyle. Isn't that wonderful?" Robby asked his youngest, hoping she would take the hint and agree.

"That's great." Kyle said. She went upstairs. She saw Jackson and Miley.

"Have y'all heard the news?" she asked.

"What news?" they asked.

"Grandma's thinking of moving here to California, so you two should act happy when Dad tells y'all, just in case you don't get the hint."

"Thanks for the warning." Jackson said.

Kyle went to her room, for lack of anything better to do. She turned on her Karaoke machine, pressed "Play", and started singing "This Life".

This life is unbelievable

If I wasn't livin' it, it would be inconceivable

This life is unbelievable...

Ten minutes later, Jackson came up stairs and told her lunch was ready. She followed him downstairs and into the kitchen. They all sat down and Robby said the blessing.

"Kyle, Grandma and I are going to Lucy Baxter's office Monday morning. Want me to drop you off for that school project, since school ended yesterday?"

"What project? School's over, so why did they assign a project over the summer?" Grandma asked.

"It's really for next year, in fifth grade. It's supposed to make us 'more aware' of our community. We're suppose to help someone out for an hour a day-it can be the same person twice- as long as they write down how long we helped, describe our work, and sign it. But I can walk, Dad. Thanks, anyway. Besides, I'll probably do it in the afternoon. I'll probably help Jackson at Rico's in the morning."

"Unless Rico or his dad says you can't. I can't see Mr. Faba" (Does Rico have a last name on the show?) "Saying no to such a sweet girl, though." Jackson said.

"If he does, I'm sure I can find someone else to help." Miley smiled at her little sister.

"Oh Miley, Jackson. Grandma's thinking of moving to Malibu. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Oh yeah. Just great." Jackson said, nodding his head.

"I can't wait." Miley said.

After dinner, Kyle washed the dishes; Miley dried them, and Jackson put them up.

"I don't think Dad wants Grandma moving out here." Miley said.

"I don't think so, either." Jackson said.

"Well, it's not like we're going to try to convince her otherwise." Kyle said. The three siblings stopped and looked at each other.

"That would be wrong." Miley said.

"It would be, but then again, it'd be fun." Jackson said.

"The only question is, how?" Kyle asked, a little smile creeping onto her face.

"Be the perfect children." Miley said.

"Then Grandma would notice." Jackson pointed out.

"But Dad always tells us to be on our best behavior, study, do as we're told, and mind our manners." Kyle said.

"Well, I think misbehaving would just convince her that we DO need her." Miley said.

"But behaving wouldn't be any fun." Jackson said.

"Well, would Grandma _living_ here be any fun?" Kyle asked.

"What, with her and Dad fighting all the time?"

"Well, we _would_ have someone to go to when Dad gets to be too much." Jackson pointed out.

"All y'all two have to do when that happens is go to Emily's house and work or some other place." Kyle said.

"All you have to do is go out on the beach." Miley said.

"But he's followed me there before." Kyle reminded them.

"And he's caught you hanging out with the wrong people, too." Jackson said.

"Hey, I LIKED those kids. I didn't care that they had a reputation for doing drugs. I refused to do any drugs with them, any how."

"You also refused to listen to Dad and stop hanging with them. Miley said.

"At least I stopped after they offered me drugs, Miles." Kyle defended herself.

**A/N: **Grandma may move out to California. Will she? You'll have to wait to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

**The next Monday**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the fable **"The Bundle of Sticks**.**"**

The next Monday, Grandma got a call.

"Mama, Ms. Lucy Baxter wants to speak to you!" Robby called to his mother, who came out of the bathroom and took the phone.

"Yes, Ms. Baxter? Oh, Please, call me Rue." (I forget what her name was on the show, besides 'Grandma Stewart'.)

"Oh you'll have to reschedule? That's too bad. Sure, I can meet with you earlier this morning. Oh, of course I'll tell Kalissa Ann that you'll need her help before this afternoon. Oh, her name is Kalissa Ann, but her father, brother, and sister all call her Kyle. We'll bring her by. I need to get some things at the store, anyway. Good bye." She hung up the phone and turned around.

"Well, as you know, Robert, that was Lucy Baxter. She has to reschedule our meeting, and she'll need Kalissa's help before this afternoon."

"All right. Kyle, you hear that?" Robby turned to his daughter.

"Yes, sir." Kyle finished her apple.

"Good thing I've already walked."

"I still don't think you should be letting her walk on the beach alone so early." Grandma said.

"No one else wants to walk with me." Kyle said simply, throwing her apple core away.

"I don't see why not."

"Well, Kyle, hurry and get dressed." Robby said. Jackson and Miley were both at the table as well. Kyle went to her room. She came out wearing a pajama shirt and faded blue jean shorts. She had put on her sandals.

"Ready, Dad."

"Alright. Mama? You ready?"

"Yes."

"See you two when we get back. Miley, Keep..."

"An eye on Jackson. Yes, sir." Jackson may be older, but sometimes, you do need to keep an eye on those older siblings.

Robby, Rue, and Kyle went out to the car. Kyle jumped into the back.

"Kalissa Ann Stewart, is that the way I taught you to get in the car?" Robby demanded.

"No, sir." It was the way Jackson taught her. Robby and Rue got in. Robby backed out of the driveway, and drove to the real estate office.

When they got there, Kyle unbuckled first and got out, using the door. She ran ahead and held the door open for her father and grandmother.

"That's my job." Robby said.

"We Southerners always hold the door open for older folks, no matter what gender." Kyle pointed out.

"True. You do know how to mind your manners, sometimes."

After her grandmother went in and up to the desk, her father took the door. Kyle went up to the desk, and introduced herself to the real estate agent, who had brown curly hair, a red jacket over a white blouse, a black skirt, and black flats.

"Good morning, I'm Kalisa Stewart. I'm here to work on my community service for school?"

"Yes, I've already got it worked out part way. Here, you can take inventory in my closet while I talk to...?"

"Rue Moss Stewart. I'm thinking of moving from Tennessee, to here in Malibu. It's a good thing I haven't sold my house yet. From the way my youngest grandchild is acting, my son must be doing a better job at raising her himself."

"Yes, she is beautiful. And so well behaved!" Kyle took the clip board Ms. Baxter offered and went to the closet. She wrote down what time she started.

"Why, thank you, Ms. Baxter. I try my best." Robby said, offering his hand.

"I'm Robby Stewart."

"You slide the door back."

"Yes, ma'am." Kyle went and got a pencil, then slid the door back.

"I'll have to keep the door open to let the light in, ma'am. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, not at all! I already have the list itemized. All you have to do is count how many of one item I have left and write it down."

"Yes, ma'am. I've helped my brother take inventory before." Kyle went into the closet and started working. She started counting the 'For Sale' signs.

"Now, Rue, please have a seat." They sat down.

"What kind of house are you looking for?"

"One near my son, so I can visit my grandchildren every day."

"All right, And where does he live?"

"119 Ocean Front Drive." Robby said. Kyle tried to move a stack of moving boxes. They crashed down on her. Robby jumped up and ran to the closet.

"Kyle, are you okay!?"

"Yes, sir. I was just trying to get behind these things to take inventory. I know there's something back here."

"Oh, those are the final sale papers. I think I have enough of those for now."

Kyle struggled to get out from under the boxes to count the papers. Her head surfaced above them. "I still have to count them, ma'am. They're on the list." Robby picked her up by the shoulders and put her on top of them.

"Thanks, Dad." She crawled across the boxes so that she could count the boxes. Ten with 300 papers each. (I don't know how many final sales papers you have to sign.) 3,000. She wrote it down. She started counting the boxes. 100. She thought there were a lot more, so she didn't write it down.

Robby, Rue, and Ms. Baxter went back to their meeting.

"Why don't we go and look at the houses available right now? I have pictures of the outsides, but let's go and look in some of them." Ms. Baxter suggested.

"I can't just leave my little girl." Robby said.

"I know. Why don't we just leave you two here and we'll go look?" Rue suggested.

"All right. Should I take any messages for you or anything like that?" Robby asked.

"Oh, just take their name and number, and tell them I'll call right back." Ms. Baxter pulled a piece of paper and pencil out of her desk. She grabbed her purse and she and Rue left, calling good bye over their shoulders. Robby called home to check on his two eldest kids.

**At home...** Miley was washing the dishes, while Jackson was watching T.V., having finished his chores earlier. He answered the phone.

"Hello? Oh, hi, Dad. Oh, no, everything's fine. Miley's washing dishes, and I'm watching T.V. I finished my chores earlier. How's Kyle doing? No one's on the beach, so Rico's hasn't opened yet."

He laughed as his father told him about the boxes falling on Kyle.

"I know I shouldn't be laughing. Is she alright?"

**At the real estate office...** "As far as I can tell, she's fine. Grandma and Ms. Baxter are looking at houses. I should stop tying up the line. See you later." He hung up.

"It was only funny to you." Kyle said, writing down how many papers Ms. Baxter had.

"Well, you'll look back on this and laugh one day." Robby said.

"Not any time soon." Kyle said.

"You know, you sound just like Miley Hannah when you said that."

_Why did he refer to Miley by her first and middle names? Oh, well._

Kyle went back to work, counting the key chains. She wrote down how many she had counted. Business cards were next. She counted the boxes. 20, with 200 each. 4, 00. Ms. Baxter probably put them on wind shields, in mailboxes, and on bulletin boards. Well, come to think of it, Kyle could help her do that. How did she put them under windshield wipers without setting off the alarms? Maybe she could teach Kyle how to do it. Maybe her father could. Well, no matter. Kyle looked around for more stuff. She looked at the list. 'Business cards' was the last item on the list.

"Well, what do I do until they get back?" Kyle asked Robby.

"We could just talk, or I could tell you a story. You like that, don't you?"

"Yes, sir." Kyle wrote down what time she had stopped. She sat down in front of her father, who patted his lap.

"You sure? I am getting pretty big."

"Sure, honey. You're never too big to sit in my lap."

"Okay. Just remember you said that." Kyle sat in her father's lap.

"You are getting big, though. I'll give you that."

"I tried to warn you."

"Well, an old once called his sons to him. 'I shall soon die.' he said, 'but before I leave you, I want to show you something of great importance. But first go and gather me some thin sticks.' His sons did as they were told. Then the father gave each of them a stick and said 'Please break these for me.' His sons each did this with great ease. Then the father took all the remaining sticks and tied them together. He handed the bundle to the eldest son.

'Please break these for me' he said. The son tried and tried, but could not. None of the others could, either. 'I am sure,' the father said, 'that you all know what I mean to tell you by this. Each of you alone is weak: but stay together, and you will be strong.' "

Kyle added "There's strength in numbers." Rue and Ms. Baxter came back.

"Oh, I see our little worker is through. Did you have any more boxes fall on you?"

"No, ma'am. I counted 100 boxes, but I know there are more."

"There weren't any calls."


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll just sign this, and let you go home, then." Kyle handed her the clipboard and pencil. She signed it, and handed Kyle the paper. Kyle folded it and put it in her pocket. She told Ms Baxter good bye. So did her father and grandmother. They left and got in the car. As they backed out, Grandma announced, "I have an announcement to make. I'll make it at home."

At home, Kyle ran into the house, after her father told her to go and get Jackson and Miley.

"Jackson! Miley! Dad wants to see us outside. Grandma has an announcement to make."

Jackson and Miley came out and joined the rest of the family. They waited patiently for their grandmother's announcement.

"I've decided not to move out here. Miley has female friends, I'm sure. I'm sure Jackson does as well. Those are enough female influences for Kyle. Your father is doing a wonderful job of raising you on his own."

"Are you sure, Grandma?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm also sure that you'll out grow your nightmares. I'll be leaving when I can. I have to get a plane ticket for starters."


End file.
